Collapsible canopy frames often include a plurality of telescoping legs, each having one or more X-shaped scissor assemblies extending therebetween. A canopy covering, such as a cloth or leather covering, is disposed above, and supported by, the collapsible canopy frame. The X-shaped scissor assemblies are moveable relative to the telescoping legs to adjust the collapsible canopy frame between an expanded position and a collapsed position.
In the expanded position, the collapsible canopy frame provides a temporary shelter. In the collapsed position, the collapsible canopy frame can be more readily transported. Typically, collapsible canopy frames are transported by placing the collapsible canopy frame on a separate wheeled structure, such as a wheeled platform. However, collapsible canopy frames are often relatively heavy and it is therefore desirable to minimize any upward lifting that is required during transportation of a collapsible canopy. Accordingly, a need exists for a wheel assembly and/or components related thereto for attachment to a collapsible canopy frame that facilitates transportation of the collapsible canopy frame.